This invention relates generally to hand-rails for staircases, and deals more particularly with hand-rails which need not be individually adapted to the respective shapes of individual staircases. My hand-rail is well adapted to be mass produced whereas prior hand-rails must be installed by union tradesmen with bending and welding work done on the site. Inevitably such a hand-rail must be more costly than my improved hand-rail because of the less extensive work required for installation.
The object of the invention is to provide a hand-rail adaptable to any course of staircase without mounting aids. My unique hand-rail does not require bending equipment, is very easy to work up, and the production costs are lower than for prior hand-rails.